


White Space

by Corvid404



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, dreamXD uses it/its pronouns because i said so, time travelling karl go brrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrrr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvid404/pseuds/Corvid404
Summary: With one final sweep of its hands, the palace was complete. It was everything it’d wanted when it was a fledgling--grand towers and sweeping staircases, built of marble so pristine it reflected the Protector’s image back into it’s gaze. It was beautiful. A place to call home when the End didn’t need it.It was during one of it’s routine wanderings that they felt a distinctbreak. Something shattered, incorporeal and untouchable but shattered nonetheless.Who dares intrude upon my palace?-A god’s safe space is rudely intruded on by a lost time traveler.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	White Space

With one final sweep of its hands, the palace was complete. It was everything it’d wanted when it was a fledgling--grand towers and sweeping staircases, built of marble so pristine it reflected the Protector’s image back into it’s gaze. It was beautiful. A place to call home when the End didn’t need it. 

All was well. It wandered the halls, every now and then looking into the reflections on the walls to ensure the Strongholds were safe and hidden from prying eyes. There was a close call with a pig and his friend wandering around one, dangerously close to the empty portal. They’d insisted the portal frame was nothing more than a table, though, so it reluctantly gave the frame back--still unusable, but it’d nearly had a heart attack anyway. Too close.  _ Far _ too close.

It was during one of it’s routine wanderings that they felt a distinct  _ break _ . Something shattered, incorporeal and untouchable but shattered nonetheless. Footsteps echoed through the building.

**_Who dares intrude upon my palace?_ **

It’s voice boomed and echoed through the entire structure as it stood, unmoving, searching for the intruder. Otherworldly gaze eventually found the pathetic little creature, one of those pawns Dream liked to play with, standing in bewilderment in one of the halls.

It was overtaken with panic—how did a creature from the Overworld end up here? It’d fortified the boundaries, the only way in was to be allowed entry from itself.

The Protector quickly found itself staring down at the being.

**_Karl Jacobs, how are you here?_ **

He stared up, head spinning on his shoulders as he tried to comprehend the divinity in his presence. “I- I don’t know, I don’t know how I got here, sir, I’m just-”

Had it any cruelty, it would’ve thrown the intruder out the second he appeared. Curiosity was what killed the cat, however, and if he could get here, what else could he do?

It stood in silence, staring down as he fumbled for words to explain. It almost pitied the poor pawn, confused by his own ability. It wished it could remember the times it had felt that way, confused and floundering in the dark.

**_I sensed a shattering. What did you break?_ **

The question caught him off-guard. “Break?”

The Protector stood silent. It need not repeat itself.

Getting the hint, Karl continued. “Well, uh, I was building a library to keep stories in, and I found a portal in the basement. I went through and I was in some weird town that started to go mad.”

It knew the town he spoke of—it’s ruins sat far off in the modern world, beyond where most of the Overworld’s inhabitants dared to venture. To its knowledge, that town rotted countless years ago. Karl was a time traveler. That threw a wrench in things.

“I- I wasn’t sure what was going on, so I watched. It was kinda funny, watching them all talk. But then everyone died, and I left. I went back through the portal wondering if I’d be in the same place, and I was, so I-”

**_You guided them._ **   
  


Karl looked up, eyes wide with the indescribable emotion that always seemed to rise in those it spoke to, as though they couldn’t believe a god was speaking to them without malice in it’s tone. It stared down expectantly. “Y-Yeah! I did! I told them what to do. It still didn’t end well, but it was a lot more fun to try. And um, now I’m here.”

The Protector nodded, sitting down so it’d be equal in height to the other. Guidance was a thing it once offered to another visitor of a less secure realm it’d built for itself. If it could not help the last, maybe it could help the next.

**_Karl Jacobs, time traveler, I do not know how you are here._ **

“Hey, wait a sec,  _ time traveler _ is a big word, I’m not even sure what I did-”

**_But know that you are safe here._ **

He stared back into the Protector’s mask. It stared back. If it could not prevent Dream from going mad with power, it could try to prevent Karl from losing himself in time.

**_You are not allowed to remember being here, lest you bring mortal friends. But from now on, your portal shall lead you here first._ **

**_Go now, tell your story to your friends. Say not how you know it, but tell it so you do not forget it._ **

Karl continued to stare back at it, nodding in wordless agreement. It stood back up, watching him dissipate into nothingness. It’d have to keep an eye on him to ensure he did not break anything irreparable. A time traveler was a loose canon, a threat to this world’s integrity—even omniscience didn’t grant it sight over what someone could tamper with.

If he became too great of an issue, it could always trap him here. It could always do with some company.

**Author's Note:**

> a quick read that was a lot of fun to write! consider leaving a comment, it means a lot <3


End file.
